A Stranger Combination
by Kemi-chan
Summary: O Mundo Mágico está desprevinido contra a volta do Grande Bruxo das Trevas e Dumbledore resolve contactar poderosos aliados de volta a Sociedade Bruxa. Será que eles conseguirão se adaptar ao Mundo Mágico? [[Crossover SK e HP]]


**

* * *

A Stranger Combination**  
( Uma estranha combinação)  
by Kemi-chan   
  
**_Atenção_**: Esses personagens não pertencem a mim. São propriedades de Hiroyuki Takei e J.K.Rowling.

_"Á minha grande amiga Megumi que me ajudou a recuperar essa história e a todos aqueles que transformaram meu mundo sem graça em um mundo de fantasia"_

**Chapter 1** - Estranhos Convidados  
  
Era á pouco mais um dia pálido de setembro. As ruas, sempre movimentadas e barulhentas, agora luziam num silêncio modorrento e inquieto. As pessoas, que em geral enchiam as ruas da cidade, se encontravam isoladas em suas casas, se escondendo da baixa temperatura que encobria toda a cidade. As únicas pessoas que não se encontravam debaixo de grossas cobertas e grandes proteções caminhavam silenciosamente em direção a grande estação de trem. A frente, caminhava uma senhora baixa e gorducha; parecia conversar com um homem magro e de aparência bondosa, que começava a ficar careca, mas os poucos cabelos que tinha eram ruivos.   
  
Logo atrás, caminhava a que parecia ser a mais "jovem" do grupo; tinha um rosto pálido em feitio de coração, olhos escuros e cintilantes e cabelos curtos, rosa chiclete. Ao seu lado, duas meninas conversavam animadamente. Uma, tinha longos cabelos castanhos muito encaracolados e os dentes da frente um tanto grandes, a outra, era pequena e ruiva.   
  
Porém, debaixo de um boné de carregador, caminhava o mais estranho do grupo. Cada centímetro do seu rosto parecia coberto de cicatrizes, sua boca lembrava um rasgo diagonal e lhe faltava grande parte do nariz. Mas, de todas as partes de seu corpo, seus olhos eram os que chamavam mais atenção. Um era miúdo, escuro e penetrante. O outro, era grande e redondo de um azul esquelético. Mancava pelas ruas atrás de um carrinho carregado de malas.  
  
Em sua frente, um homem caminhava muito atento. Usava vestes muito surradas e remendadas em várias partes. Embora fosse jovem, seus cabelos castanho-claros estavam cheios de fios brancos. Do se lado, um menino alto e desengonçado conversava, cansado, com o garoto do lado. Era magro de cabelos negros e olhos muito verdes. Usava roupas muito largas e óculos redondos. Mas, em sua testa, existia uma marca muito curiosa, talvez mais interessante até que os olhos disformes do velho atrás. Uma cicatriz em forma de raio... Mas não era uma cicatriz qualquer. Essa cicatriz era a prova, uma prova de que ele tinha conseguido sobreviver a uma mal terrível.   
  
- Acho que ninguém nos seguiu – Disse Moody, quando chegaram a estação – É muito estranho que não tenham trouxas andando por aí.  
  
- Estranho? Você não está vendo o frio que está fazendo? Eu não estaria surpresa se estivesse fazendo 0º - Disse Tonks se encolhendo de frio.  
  
- Apesar de que 0º não é realmente muito frio – Disse o Sr. Weasley sorrindo a Tonks – Já tivemos graus muito menores este ano.  
  
Harry olhou para cima. O céu estava completamente branco, não havia quase nenhuma nuvem e não havia nem sequer qualquer sinal de raios de sol. Parecia estar prestes a começar a nevar.  
  
- É realmente estranho você não acha? – Disse Hermione que também olhava o céu – Como pode fazer tanto frio se estamos no verão?  
  
Harry somente encolheu os ombros. Não fazia a mínima idéia do porquê o tempo estava tão desorganizado.   
  
- Ei, é melhor nós irmos logo – Disse Lupin consultando o relógio – O expresso parte daqui a pouco tempo.  
  
Eles caminharam discretamente até a barreira. Esperaram o guarda que estava vigiando se virar e um por um, atravessaram para a plataforma nove e meia, onde o Expresso de Hogwarts aguardava que todos os alunos embarcassem. Soou o primeiro apito; os alunos que ainda estavam na plataforma correram para entrar no trem.   
  
- Bom, então... Até mais – Despediu-se o Sr. Weasley enquanto apertava a mão de Harry – E não se metam em encrenca.   
  
- Nos vemos depois – Disse Tonks dando um abraço em Gina e Hermione.  
  
- Cabeça baixa e olhos atentos – Disse Moody a Harry – Lembre-se, Vigilância constante.   
  
- Cuidem-se – Desejou Lupin apertando a mão de todos. Despediu-se de Harry por último – Você também, Harry. Tenha cuidado.  
  
O segundo apito soou e eles embarcaram rapidamente no trem.   
  
-Até mais ! – Gritou Gina pela janela, quando o trem começou a andar, enquanto Harry, Rony e Hermione acenavam ao seu lado.As silhuetas de Tonks, Lupin, Moody e do Sr. e da Sra. Weasley foram encolhendo rapidamente, até que desapareceram quando o trem contornou uma curva.   
  
- Nós...Bem...Nós temos que ir – Disse Hermione meio sem jeito mesmo esse sendo seu segundo ano como monitora.  
  
- Ah – Respondeu Harry – Certo.  
  
- Então... Até mais tarde – Disseram Rony e Hermione arrastando os malões em direção a frente do trem.  
  
- Vamos – Disse Gina puxando Harry – Ainda podemos pegar alguns lugares.  
  
Harry apenas concordou com a cabeça e com uma mão agarrou a gaiola de Edwiges e com a outra a alça do malão enquanto Gina o conduzia para o interior do vagão.  
  
---

- Já está tudo pronto, Diretor.

- Excelente - Disse um homem velho com longas barbas brancas e oclinhos de meia lua - Excelente, os senhores já se acomodaram em seus aposentos devo presumir?

- Sim, senhor Diretor, os aposentos são realmente muito bons, as camas além de confortáveis são muito resistentes - Disse o homem jovem alegremente - É com certeza o dobro da casa onde antes eu ficava, hehehe, e agora também é impossível eu morrer de fome com todo aquele banquete e...Me desculpe, Senhor Diretor, axo que falei o que não devia - Disse enverganhado.

- Não se preocupe, professor, o Senhor não disse absolutamente nada fora dos padrões dessa Escola - O Diretor sorriu levemente e apontou a cadeira aveludada a frente - Vamos, sente-se, temos muito o que conversar.

O homem se sentou a frente do Diretor e começou a retirar alguns papéis de aparencia antiga de dentro da mala - Esses aqui são alguns dos projetos de ensino que estive elaborando antes de vir para cá.

Muito bom. Muito bom. Espécimes fascinates se me permite dizer - Sorriu ao professor e analisou cada um dos papéis sobre a mesa - E o senhor trouxe o que lhe pedi, Sr. Silva.

O homem tinham uma expressão séria quando colocou sobre a mesa de marfim um embrulho misterioso.

---

- Finalmente! – Disse Tonks abraçando cobertas enormes e peludas enquanto se sentava numa cadeira no interior da cozinha – Esse frio já estava começando a me matar!  
  
- É verdade. É mesmo muito estranho que em pleno verão, a temperatura esteja caindo assim tão rápido – Disse a Sra. Weasley colocando uma xícara de chocolate quente em frente a Tonks.   
  
- Talvez essas distorções climáticas estejam relacionadas a ....Obrigado, Molly...as mudanças que tem acontecido – Disse Lupin aceitando a xícara de chocolate da Sra.Weasley – É muito comum ocorrerem erros no clima quando a biosfera está sofrendo grande transformação.   
  
- Talvez – Murmurou Tonks se encolhendo entre as cobertas – Mas isso com certeza vai complicar muito as...??  
  
Eles ouviram um barulho familiar de 'toc toc' e se viraram para a porta da cozinha, onde Moody apareceu mancando e tomou seu lugar na mesa.   
  
- Eu já chequei tudo e parece que está tudo em ordem – Disse olhando para todos os presentes – E... sobre aquela coisa... Diga a Dumbledore que está tudo certo.  
  
- Quer dizer...? Quer dizer que você os viu? Verdade?! Mas...quando?! Onde?? – Perguntou Tonks numa mistura de ansiedade e curiosidade – E...como eles são? Estranhos? Nor..??  
  
- Calma garota, não fique tão afobada – interrompeu Moody pegando uma xícara do chocolate quente e levando ao nariz ou pelo menos do que restara dele – Eu os vi agora pouco, quando deixamos os outros no Expresso. Pareciam não querer se mostrar. Sumiram quando perceberam que eu estava observando. Muito prevenidos – Sentindo que era seguro tomar o chocolate, engoliu todo o conteúdo da xícara de uma só vez – Foi por muito pouco tempo, mas consegui vê-los de relance.  
  
- E eram eles mesmo? – Perguntou Lupin.  
  
- Tenho quase certeza – Disse Moody colocando a xícara sobre a mesa – Mas não sei se são exatamente como foi descrevido, não pareciam ser tão fortes quanto Dumbledore disse.  
  
- Mas isso é natural – Disse a Sra. Weasley se sentando ao lado de Tonks – Você só os viu de relance, e além do mais são apenas crianças. Você não pode esperar que sejam indestrutíveis.  
  
- Ah... Molly, a dias eu estava querendo lhe perguntar, será que sobrou um pouco daquele fadicida? Acho que ainda restaram algumas fadas mordentes no meu quarto, a cada dia que eu vejo, as cortinas estão cada vez mais curtas – Disse Tonks tomando um pouco do chocolate quente.  
  
A Sra. Weasley colocou alguns copos vazios na pia e se virou para Tonks – Acho que sobrou um pouco sim, se não me engano deixei na sala de visitas. Por que não vem comigo? Assim eu te ajudo com as fadas.  
  
- Nossa, seria muito bom – Disse Tonks se levantando da cadeira – Eu nunca levei jeito para essas coisas domésticas.  
  
- Bom, então eu também já vou indo – Disse Lupin arrastando a cadeira – Tenho que verificar algumas coisas para a Ordem. Ah, Olho-Tonto, Dumbledore me disse para você...  
  
- Sei, sei já vou cuidar disso – Disse mancando até a porta da cozinha – Eu vou ter que resolver outras coisas no caminho, talvez eu não volte hoje.  
  
- Certo.  
  
---  
  
- Verdade? – Perguntou Harry que conversava com Neville Longbottom. Ele e Gina tinham conseguido achar uma cabine vazia no centro do trem, logo depois, a menina estava contando a Harry sobre tudo o que tinha visto nas férias. Para o seu alívio, pouco tempo depois, apareceram Luna Lovegood e Neville Longbottom. Desde então, Harry e Neville estiveram conversando sobre Quadribol, enquanto Gina e Luna papearam por algum tempo até Luna retomar sua leitura e Gina começar a cochilar.  
  
- É sim. Os Tornados arrasaram com os Chudley Cannons no último jogo. 380 a 40. Com certeza eles já passaram direto para as finais – Disse Neville tirando a carta de Bruxos e Bruxas famosas do sapo de chocolate – Ah... Droga! Tirei o Alberico Grunnion outra vez! Acho que já tenho umas seis dessa! Harry, você quer trocar essa comigo?  
  
- Não obrigado – Disse Harry se servindo de mais um bolo de caldeirão – Também já tenho um monte dessas.  
  
- Certo, talvez eu consiga trocar com alguém pela Agripa ou o Hengisto de Woodcroft, só faltam esses pra eu terminar a coleção - Disse Neville repetindo o gesto de Harry e agarrando o bolo de caldeirão mais próximo – Talvez o Rony queira...?  
  
- Shhh... – Interrompeu Harry observando toda a cabine – Você está ouvindo isso?  
  
Neville fez cara de confuso e se virou para Harry. Apurou os ouvidos e por um instante fez-se silencio onde os únicos barulhos que se ouviam eram os pios silenciosos de Edwiges e a leve respiração de Gina que tinha a cabeça encostada na janela e dormia pesadamente em frente a Luna, que recomeçara a folhear o Pasquim.   
  
- Eu não estou ouvindo nad...! – Mal Neville começara a falar, ruídos estranhas começaram a surgir na cabine ao lado.  
  
"Iie, Yoh-kun, Pleasure in knowing him, não, hajimemashite, dozo yoroshiku"   
  
- Parece a voz de uma pessoa – Murmurou Neville tentando compreender o que diziam – Mas, não consigo entender o que estão dizendo...   
  
-É uma língua estrangeira – Sussurrou Harry a Neville, apurando mais o ouvido contra a parede da cabine.   
  
- Ei, o que vocês estão fazendo? – Perguntou Gina abrindo um pequeno bocejo – Por que estão aí encolhidos na parede?  
  
Harry fez sinal para a menina ficar quieta e indicou novamente a cabine ao lado. Gina fez cara de confusa e se aproximou junto com Luna que tinha deixado o Pasquim de lado e estivera observando o movimento dos dois.   
  
"Ah… Sou ka, Arigatou, Manta"  
  
- Devem ser estudantes novos, eu não conheço ninguém por aqui que fale outras línguas – Disse Gina pensativa – Pensando bem, acho que aquele tal de Owen da Lufa Lufa é Húngaro ou coisa assim.   
  
- Orla é descendente de Espanhol – Disse Luna sonhadora – Geralmente quando fica furioso, ele sai gritando um monte de palavras estranhas pela sala da Corvinal.  
  
"A Anna!! GOME NE!!!!!!"  
  
- Isso com certeza não é espanhol – Disse Harry, quando ouviram o que parecia ser uma pancada vinda da cabine. 

- Alguém deve ter apanhado feio aí dentro -Disse Neville imaginando um ser misterioso levando um super soco de um monstro terrível - Uh...deve ter realmente doído. Nesse exato momento, a porta da cabine se abriu e Rony e Hermone apareceram.  
  
- O que estão fazendo aí? – Perguntou Hermione ao ver os quatro abaixados com as orelhas grudadas na parede.  
  
- Não está na cara, Mione? Eles estão sentados aí para ver se pescam alguns insetos – Disse Rony sarcasticamente se largando no assento e agarrando um bolo de caldeirão.  
  
- Muito engraçado, Rony – Disse Hermione fechando a porta e se sentando no lugar de Gina – Por que vocês estavam encolhidos contra a parede da cabine?  
  
Harry,esperou para responder a pergunta de Hermione quando todos estavam sentados nos confortáveis assentos da cabine.  
  
- Então – Disse Hermione esperando uma explicação.  
  
- Nós estávamos conversando, depois eu ouvi uns ruídos estranhos da cabine ao lado – Começou Harry – Depois nó percebemos que eram vozes de pessoas, falavam numa língua estrangeira.   
  
- Depois nós ficamos pensando de quem eram essas vozes já que não conhecemos ninguém que fale outra língua - Disse Gina ao lado de Hermione – Aí vocês chegaram.  
  
Rony e Hermione trocaram olhares de esguelha e Harry notou que uma certa curiosidade e aflição em seus olhos.  
  
- Alguma coisa errada? – Perguntou Harry.  
  
Mais uma vez eles trocaram olhares misteriosos e Hermione tomou fôlego para poder responder.  
  
- Bom, não – Começou – É que todos os monitores foram avisados de não deixar ninguém entrar nessa cabine – Ela lançou um olhar nervoso a cabine da frente e continuou – Nem mesmo nós monitores podemos entrar. Ordens restritas de Dumbledore.   
  
- É, só a bruxa com o carrinho tinha permissão de entrar, para oferecer comida ao... ao que for que tenha lá dentro – Disse Rony misterioso.  
  
Por um instante, a cabine foi tomada por um silencio modorrento, onde só se podiam ouvir o som dos flocos de neve que começavam a cair do lado de fora da janela. A temperatura começava a baixar cada vez mais, a medida que se aproximavam do castelo. Logo, o trem foi perdendo velocidade e foi freando lentamente.  
  
- Bom, nós temos que ajudar os alunos – Disse Hermione se levantando – Gina, será que você podia levar o bichento para mim?  
  
-Claro – Disse a garota recebendo o gato dos braços de Hermione.  
  
- Quer que eu leve a Píchi? – Perguntou Luna a Rony.  
  
- Ah... Pode ser – Disse meio hesitante.  
  
- Vamos Rony – Disse Hermione puxando o amigo pelo braço – Nos vemos daqui a pouco.  
  
Harry deu de ombros e carregando suas coisas, saiu do trem junto com Neville, Luna e Gina, não antes de dar uma olhada na cabine ao lado, que estranhamente, ainda permanecia fechada.  
  
---  
  
Como de costume, o salão principal continuava com o aspecto esplendido de sempre, o teto encantado com nuvens cintilantes, brilhos ofuscantes dos talheres em ouro, a luz que se refugia em centenas de velas sob o ar. Murmúrios súbitos e incessantes não paravam de encher as quatro mesas, todos procuravam se entreter em conversas animadas ou mesmo colocar as fofocas em dia.  
  
Ao longo das mesas porém, podiam ser ouvidos claramente, gestos que esclareciam indícios de impaciência e de extrema fome. Mal os murmúrios começaram, a Profa. McGonagall podia ser vista colocando um chapéu todo sujo e remendado sobre um banquinho de três pernas na extremidade do Salão Principal. Logo, toda a Sala prorrompia em uma onda silenciosa. Por um instante, fez se silencio.  
  
O chapéu se mexeu e um rasgo junto a aba se abriu como uma grande boca, resultando um tumulto de pequenas exclamações e olhos visivelmente arregalados. Alguns poucos fingiam atenção, outros estavam visivelmente perdidos, mas mesmo assim, a sala ecoou em aplausos após acabado o cântico do chapéu seletor.   
  
A profa. McGonagall então se adiantava segurando um longo pergaminho.   
- Quando eu disser seus nomes dêem um passo adiante e coloquem o chapéu – A professora abriu o pergaminho e ajeitou os óculos acima do nariz – Ackerkely,Adams!  
  
Um menino se adiantou , tremendo dos pés a cabeça, sentou no banquinho e com as mãos tremendo, colocou o chapéu na cabeça.   
- Lufa-Lufa!! – Anunciou o chapéu.  
  
O menino retirou o chapéu animadamente e correu para a mesa a direita onde vários estudantes estouravam em aplausos e outros se ocupavam em cumprimentar o novo integrante.   
  
- Bardock, Owen!  
- Sonserina!  
  
A mesa na outra extremidade do salão uivou em vivas enquanto Bardock se juntava aos alunos da sonserina.  
  
- Brandstone, Pamela!  
- Corvinal!  
- Collin, Michel!  
- Lufa-Lufa!  
  
A seleção continuou. Meninas e Meninos foram se adiantando até o banquinho expressando em seus rosto variados tipos de expressões, umas mais assustadora que a outra. Conforme as pessoas iam sendo chamadas, a fila diminuía progressivamente, até que a Profa. Minerva anunciou o último nome da lista, Richarddin, Thomas, Grifinória.  
  
O Prof. Dumbledor se levantou e abriu os braços num gesto acolhedor - Bem vindos a Hogwarts!! Mas, antes que se inicie esse maravilhoso banquete, tenho o grande prazer de apresentar - Muitos alunos fizeram silencio e esperaram ansiosamente a resposta de Dumbledore, este apenas sorriu e continuou – nossos alunos de intercambio.  
  
A tensão que estava no ar logo se desfez. Murmúrios altos e excitados encheram novamente o Salão Principal.  
  
- São alunos dos mais variados países e alguns com.... – Harry reparou que a Profa. Minerva de esguelha, lançou um olhar atento a Dumbledore, mas este pigarreou e continuou alegremente – Com digamos... alguns... poderes diferentes  
  
- Poderes diferentes? – disse Rony parecendo confuso – O que ele quer dizer com poderes diferentes?  
  
- São mais ou menos uns doze alunos, se apresentarão daqui a alguns instantes e permanecerão conosco pelo resto do ano letivo. Espero que todos estendam suas boas maneiras aos estudantes estrangeiros enquanto permanecerem aqui.  
  
- Era isso! – Exclamou Hermione excitada depois do pronunciamento de Dumbledore – Era isso!  
  
- Era isso o quê? – Perguntou Rony aborrecido – Você se importa de nos responder?  
  
- A cabine. A cabine, Rony! – Disse Hermione muito animada.  
  
Foi como se uma luz tivesse se ascendido na cabeça de Harry. É claro, a cabine. É por isso que ninguém podia entrar. Por isso ele, Harry, tinha escutado línguas estranhas. Eram os alunos estrangeiros que estavam na cabine ao lado.   
  
- O que tem a cabine – Disse sem entender.  
  
- Os estudantes novos estavam na cabine!

---

_Nihao, minasan!! Akemi-chan voltandu depois d um looongo tempo d aposentadoria precose XD fala aew!! Espero q tenham gostado do 1º cap, gente, naum percam o próximo quando os misteriosos estudantes serão selecionados!! Byé, byé!!_


End file.
